drtwistfandomcom-20200215-history
Sects
When a new region is added to the 0G's sphere of influence, the Higher Circle members race to declare it as theirs, making it part of their Sect. In the past, there were 5 Sects, region-wise, governed by Henrietta, Wallace, Masaharu, Isamu and Yoi. However, the number decreased to four when Henrietta and Wallace were assassinated and replaced by Lucille Miller. What is a Sect? (Work-in-Progress.) Historical Background (Work-in-Progress.) Sect Fushimiyako Sect Fushimiyako spans across South-East Asia, the Japanese Islands and China (shared with Isamu Hiroki), as well as Eastern (shared with Lucille Miller) and Central Russia (shared with Yoi Haisha.) Masahiro Masaharu is the governor of the sect, and is also responsible for 0G's nationwide social structure, with the help of his specialized staff. Masaharu is also known by his peers as the "Irritated Grandpa of the 0G." Social Structure Fushimiyako follows a caste system, which operates in a surprisingly subtle manner. Certain families are assigned to heavily undesirable jobs, while other, more fortunate families received the bureaucratic and relatively cushy jobs. It's possible to move up through the ranks, but it's a difficult task. Attire The clothing of Fushimiyako's citizens are inspired by the Meiji Restoration Era, wearing thinner garments at SEA. They also have to wear a specific color of their neckwear to demote their line of work. Those who are 13 years old and above have their Citizen Number on their wrist. Ancora Lux Ancora Lux stretches from Central Russia to the rest of Europe, with a few schools in Japan. The best chefs, lawyers and detectives come from this sect thanks to its three schools in Japan. Yoi Haisha is the man in charge of the sect, many wonder who gave him responsibility. Social Structure (Work-in-Progress.) Attire There's no official uniform for Ancora Lux, but some of its citizens do wear its emblems. Zaneya Zaneya occupies New Tokyo, Japan, China and Korea. This is renowned to be the most geographically comprehensible sect among the four. Instead of being experimental, it uses tried-and-true methods. The sect leader is Isamu Hiroki, who lends Friedhelm a hand when it comes to military affairs. Social Structure (Work-in-Progress.) Attire Ancora Lux color codes members according to their line of work. Mnemosica Mnemosica's capital is Mimir City, located in West Russia, and its governor is Lucille Miller. She had also supervised parts of North and South America to herself, she also practically rents Eastern Russia from Masahiro at this point. She also built a few factories in West Russia, despite it not being under her control. The sect has also been famous for its preservation of Arts and Science, a decision that could've been influenced by Makoto Fujimori. Lucille Miller has also supported Ailbhe Byrne in commerce, and supports many companies. Though, the sect has every bit of controversy as fame. Its governor has known to bring into effect occupational strategies on a whim, which work surprisingly efficiently (one may wonder if it was really just good and lucky improvisation, or something planned in secret). She had also raised the dead due to her lingering boredom, and has attempted to murder her Court Scientist due to a failed teleporter experiment, and has positive connections with the Reinels. Social Structure (Work-in-Progress.) Attire Mnemosica's citizens wear Filipiniana-Inspired clothing, and has adopted a few elements from Cardinal Movement's uniform in honor of Wallace Foley. Long hair is also a standard of beauty amongst its feminine population. 88th Volksgrenadier Corps The 88th Volksgrenadier Corps is Friedhelm von Lettow-Vorbeck's personal unit, and also serves as a general headquarters for military affairs. This non-regional sect is in charge of coordinating the Zero Group's different armies, keeps the peace and ensures that their loyalty is to the state, and not to the general. Attire The attire is varied, as soldiers usually wear their native uniforms, but they still have the emblem of the 88th worn upon it. Lughnasad Lughnasad specializes in commerce and production, managing laborers and workers as well as keeping them in check. It also holds the most generic of the 0G's citizens. Attire Jumpsuits, typically. Us Flowering Us Flowering used to span across Europe (excluding Russia), and shared England and Ireland with Cardinal Movement. The rest of the British Isles are being surveyed by her scouts. Henrietta and Wallace operated in such a way that upholds the CPC's ideals of equality and tenacity towards achieving your goals. Unlike Lucille, who was partially reluctant to do so, they stayed unfazed and pursued heavily populous reforms. Almost makes one think who assassinated them! Additionally, they also actively attempted to take down the Sullivans. Social Structure (Work-in-Progress.) Attire Us Flowering requires its citizens to wear the national flower of their own country. If allergic, embroidery is also accepted. People living in the areas that used to be under this sect wear their new uniforms, but keep elements of their old ones in honor of their former governor. Cardinal Movement The Cardinal Movement used to supervise the American colonies to the west, as well as sharing Ireland and England with Us Flowering. The sect itself wasn't renowned for anything, but due to Arthur Amere's actions, it has become known for its historical and cultural preservation, keeping the relics, records and landmarks of the Old Word alive, as well as keeping that of the Reborn World's for future generations, as well as reserving cruel punishments for those who try to destroy them. Cardinal Movement had also sponsored many prestigious schools, such as the Huziwara Boarding School in Japan. Sponsored schools have to follow the sect's dress code. They had also attempted to bust the Reinels. Social Structure (Work-in-Progress.) Attire Cardinal movement's clothing is Victorian-inspired, but a lot more comfortable. Workers under this sect frequently marked their wrist with their Company Sigil and Work Area. Students also mark their wrists with their school's logo. People living in the areas that used to be under this sect wear their new uniforms, but keep elements of their old ones in honor of their former governor.